trailsfandomcom-20200214-history
Muriel
Muriel is a girl first met in Ruan. She's an inhabitant of the town of Zeiss where she's living in a house in the northern part of the city block together with her parents and grandfather, though when Estelle and Joshua first run into her, she's on vacation in Ruan together with her father Rutherford and grandpa Randall, having hired a tour guide to show them the sights around town. Throughout the chapter, she and her family can be seen taking in the various sights, like the park with the lighthouse, the Langland Bridge and the church with the stained glass windows illuminated by the Ruanian sunset or relaxing on the terrace behind the Lavantar. The vacation is not exactly uneventful either. At one point, her grandfather accidentally drops his dentures into the water and the three of them have to hire Melvin, a bracer, in order to retrieve them. Randall wasn't amused, but Muriel, who's quite fond of bracers, found it exciting to see one in action. The three of them nearly took an involuntary bath in the Roubine river themselves as they were standing on the Langland Bridge when Mayor Dalmore, in his attempt to escape from Estelle, Joshua and Kloe, opened the bridge in preparation to escape with his yacht. Fortunately, the three of them weren't standing exactly in the middle and could get away before the bridge was raised completely. Upon returning home to Zeiss, life quickly returns to normal again for Muriel, much to her frustration. While she always loyally attends Sunday School, she's not exactly fond of it and has a vocal dislike for homework. Her not being extremely booksmart probably doesn't help either. While she's older than Tita, Tita apparantly has been known to help her with her homework. It's not so much school in particular as it is life in Zeiss in general she's terribly bored with and when the Central Factory gets attacked by the Intelligence Division, even though she's not happy with the factory being placed in danger, she's also secretly a bit excited that something happened that broke up the monotony in town. After things have settled down a bit again, Muriel decides that life at Central Factory is probably a lot more excited than working in town and takes up the idea of becoming a receptionist there, reasoning that it'll only be a matter of time before Miss Hazel, who's getting on in years a bit, will retire. Around the time Estelle and Joshua set out for Grancel, she can be seen talking to her grandpa about her plans and asking him to put in a good word for her with the people from the factory, since he knows a lot of people there. (even though he's more familiar with the engineers than with the managers there) Relations Muriel is the daughter of Rutherford and Sotiria and the granddaughter of Randall She also attends Sunday School together with Vince, Didi, Knowles, Yuriel and (very rarely) Tita Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Ruan) Category:NPCs (Zeiss) Category:NPCs (Chapter 2 FC) Category:NPCs (Chapter 3 FC)